


Effervescence

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Picard/Crusher - Freeform, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Effervescence

Effervescence.  
Beverly bent her graceful, lissom body in a gentle arc sideways  
until her fingers touched her toes. Seated on the floor, her legs  
outstretched, she held the pose for a slow count to ten then straightened.  
She inhaled a large breath and let it out with measured ease.  
Bending to the opposite side, she didn't hear the holodeck doors  
open.  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard stood transfixed at the sight of his winsome  
lover. He wore casual clothes, the emerald silk shirt cut in a  
vee to accentuate his well-defined chest and the black linen trousers  
loosely outlining his muscled thighs. His soft leather shoes made  
no sound as he stepped closer to get a better view.  
Deciding to dispense with stockings, the pastel lilac leotard  
clung to her body and, although her back was to him, he could  
occasionally glimpse the sides of her breasts through the material  
as she continued her workout.  
To him she was beauty and grace personified. He marvelled at the  
play of muscles under her alabaster skin and envied her suppleness.  
A sly grin appeared on his handsome face as he recalled how that  
very suppleness had added a new dimension to their lovemaking.  
He was in a quandary. He wanted to keep watching her, but he also  
wantedvery muchto make his presence known. To that  
end, he gently cleared his throat.  
Startled, Beverly whipped around, a frown beginning on her face.  
It soon vanished, however, when she saw who her intruder was.  
"Jean-Luc! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to  
be studying the dossier for the next mission?"  
He smiled ruefully and shrugged his broad shoulders.  
"I'm the Captain. If I can't grant myself some time off every  
now and thenwho can? And besides, when I learned you were  
herewell let's just say the voyeur in me came to the fore."  
Beverly laughed heartily and climbed effortlessly to her feet.  
"Sowhat have you there?"  
Jean-Luc lifted his hands and proffered a bottle of Champagne  
and two elegant glasses.  
"I thought you might be thirsty."  
She sashayed up to him and purred in his ear,  
"Actually, I'm as dry as a chip."  
He chuckled and shook his head. Looking around the dance studio  
Beverly had replicated, he frowned and turned to his companion.  
"Would you mind if I called up a moreconducivesetting?"  
"Conducive? To what?"  
He raised his chin, a sparkle coming to his dark hazel eyes.  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Do you trust me?"  
She rested her hands on his chest and kissed him tenderly.  
"With my very life."  
He nodded with satisfaction and raised his head to address the  
computer.  
"Computer, run program Picard, delta two eight."  
The studio disappeared with a shimmer and before their eyes, a  
bedroom appeared. It was lavishly furnished in the Victorian style,  
the bed covered with voluminous satin pillows, silk sheets and  
satin covered quilts. Beverly smiled and noticed the unmistakable  
glint of desire in her lover's eyes.  
"Hmm. This looks promising."  
Placing the bottle and glasses onto a low table, he reached up  
and delicately lowered the short sleeves of her leotard. Leaning  
forward he placed open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin. His  
hands gathered the soft material and continued their downward  
trek and, as more skin was exposed, he blazed the areas with his  
hot mouth.  
Beverly lifted her hands to rid him of his shirt, but he took  
her hands and held them in his large ones.  
"No my love. This is for you and you alone."  
She was overwhelmed by the sexual tone in his soft baritone. With  
weak knees, she nodded and he released her hands.  
Now free, his hands once again employed themselves in slowly removing  
the leotard. He lavished her breasts when they appeared, teasing  
the nipples erect with ease. As the garment reached her hips,  
Jean-Luc gracefully knelt and kissed her belly, sliding his hands  
into the material and pushing it down her willowy dancer's legs.  
Already barefoot, she lifted her feet one at a time to allow him  
to completely divest her of the suit. All that remained to remove  
were her panties. He took the elastic in his fingers, but before  
he lowered them, he leaned in and kissed her intimately, releasing  
a hot breath and making her gasp.  
Once the undergarment was removed he slowly stood and stepped  
back to admire her. No matter how many times he saw her naked,  
the sight always took his breath. She was utterly exquisite, from  
her lustrous red hair to her delicate painted toes; she was a  
vision of beauty.  
She blushed under his close scrutiny, the flush accentuating the  
creamy whiteness of her flawless skin. Her hooded blue eyes rose  
over his body and she noticed the bulge in his crotch. Smiling  
seductively, she reached for him, but he again forestalled her  
with a shake of his head.  
His husky voice, rough with passion pierced her senses.  
"I want you to go and lie on the bed. Make yourself comfortable."  
As he watched, she turned and crawled onto the bed, settling into  
the pillows and spreading her legs. He looked longingly at her.  
"Computer, lock doors to holodeck three, authorisation Picard  
omicron five zero."  
He slipped off his shoes and undid his trousers, but did not remove  
them. Picking up the bottle and glasses, he climbed onto the bed  
and knelt between her legs.  
"A drink, I think."  
He carefully uncorked the bottle and filled both glasses, passing  
one to his lover.  
"To my beautiful Beverly. My best friend, my lover, my heart.  
May we always be together."  
Tears gathered in Beverly's sapphire eyes as they gently touched  
glasses and sipped the cold sparkling wine.  
What he did next shocked her. Dipping his finger into his glass,  
he placed a fizzing droplet on her left nipple then quickly leaned  
in and sucked it clean. She gasped and gently stroked the sensitive  
skin of his scalp.  
He straightened and repeated the procedure with the other breast.  
When it too was clean, he lifted his upper body and poured a little  
of the liquid between her now quivering breasts.  
Goosebumps appeared over her skin as he lapped up the wine, making  
her gasp again. He poured once more, allowing the sparkling wine  
to flow down her torso and gather in her navel. When it was full,  
he leaned in and drank from her, noisily sucking until the last  
traces were gone. As he straightened she could see his straining  
erection, but still he did nothing about it. She watched, held  
by his intense gaze as he looked down at her vulva and licked  
his lips. She trembled with anticipation as he refilled the glass,  
her free hand gripping the silk covers convulsively.  
Taking a loose pillow in his hand he muttered one word,  
"Lift."  
Knowing instinctively what he wanted, She lifted her hips and  
allowed him to insert the large pillow under her buttocks. She  
had barely settled when she felt the cold trickle of the Champagne  
infiltrate her folds. His mouth descended on her and she cried  
out as his tongue lapped up the fizzy liquid. The sensation of  
the bubbles was overwhelming, never before had she felt such erotism.  
She felt his hand work under her buttocks and she was lifted higher  
still. When the effervescent fluid poured over her she was shocked  
to feel it start to fill her, the bubbles frothing up through  
her labia. It was an incredible feeling, taking her to the brink  
and when he began to drink from her, she succumbed to her orgasm  
helplessly.  
He did not stop. As her own fluids gushed out, he added more Champagne  
and drank again, lapping and slurping, feasting from his lover  
lovingly.  
It was too much.  
She convulsed in a cataclysmic climax and screamed his name, her  
legs briefly crushing his head.  
When she released him he looked up to see his completely sated  
partner spread eagled on the bed, her glass forgotten, spilled  
at her side.  
He smiled softly and moved up the bed to lie beside her. Taking  
her in his strong arms, he gently held her to him, softly kissing  
her hair while she recovered.  
After some time she nuzzled his neck and gently bit his earlobe,  
before whispering,  
"Now it's your turn."  
He rose above her and shook his head, smiling gently.  
"No my love, now you sleep. I can wait. I said this was for  
you."  
The last thing she thought before sleep took her was  
"God I love this man."


End file.
